Space Dad (Volume 2)
by Qia13
Summary: This is the continuation of 'Space Dad' from Hoseki13! Current story: As Shiro choked on his drink again, he wonders if this will become a common thing.
1. A Logical Thing

**Lance thinks it's only logical, and the paladins agreed. Shiro is just embarrassed.**

 **000000000000000000000000000**

It was just a lazy day for them. No planet to save, no Galras to fight, no training to do, nothing.

All the younger paladins had somehow found themselves in the common room. Even Pidge and Keith were there and didn't find the need to kick the others or themselves out of the room. The only thing they're missing is their fearless leader but that's just a normal thing.

While Pidge typed away on her computer with Hunk peering over her shoulders and Keith quietly cleaning his Marmora blade, Lance just stared at the ceiling, his mind aimlessly wandering around.

"Hey guys," he called out after being quiet for so long, "I have a thought."

"Congratulations for discovering that, Lance." Pidge said without looking up.

Keith just smiled in amusement while Hunk snorted.

Lance frowned at that but couldn't even find the energy to talk back and could care less about it at the moment so he let it slide. For now.

"Guys, you know how we always call Shiro Space Dad?" he questioned and was met with several noise of confirmation. "And how we always see Allura as the Space Mom?"

A loud snort came from the only female in the group. "Those two are as obvious as a lighthouse on a clear day. I bet even _Zarkon_ ," she uttered the name with contempt, "could even see it from miles away."

"Yeah, but listen," he said as he propped himself up with his elbow so he could look at them. "If Shiro is the Space Dad, and Allura is clearly the Space Mom, does that mean that Coran is the Space Abuelo?"

Two pair of eyes stared blankly at him while one pair widened at his direction.

 _"Dude,"_ Hunk gasped.

"What's an 'abuelo'?" Keith asked, confused.

"It means grandpa in spanish." Lance explained.

A moment of clarity dawned on Pidge when she understood. _"Quiznak."_ she whispered in awe.

"I mean, it's just logical to have Coran as the Space Grandpa amiright?" Lance grinned at the others.

Keith thought about it for a moment before giving a nod of agreement. "It makes sense."he shrugged his shoulders before going back to cleaning his blade.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Hunk waved his hands. "Does that mean that Shiro and Allura is...?" he trailed off.

Both Pidge and Lance exchanged looks.

"Well... Pidge did say they're as obvious as a lighthouse," Lance drawled.

"And all of us must be as blind as a bat if we couldn't see how those two look at each other." Pidge pointed out.

"Or the way they acted around each other when not on missions." Lance added.

"Yeah, it's fucking obvious even to me." Keith piped up from where he was sitting at.

"See?" Lance said. "Even _Keith_ noticed it."

"Noticed what?" a voice asked behind them.

All the paladins immediately looked up to see Shiro standing at the doorway with his hands on his hips, an eyebrow arched up questioningly.

"We were saying about how obviously in love you are with Allura," Pidge deadpanned.

Shiro blinked his eyes, trying to understand what Pidge was saying before his face burst into a very vivid red.

"W-what do you mean-!?" Shiro spluttered, looking at them with wide eyes.

Pidge just looked at her fellow paladins with a blank look, a hand gesturing at Shiro. "See? Obvious." she said simply, which was agreed by them all. Shiro just continued being red at the doorway, his hands already covering his face in a futile attempt to stop them from seeing his embarrassement.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

 **Hello~ to those who have read Space Dad on Hoseki13's account; rejoice! This is the continuation! Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Protective (plus) Possessive

**The Blades know how protective the Black Paladin can be when it comes to the younger Paladins, what they didn't know was how possessive he was of them.**

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Thanks to Kolivan informing the Blades, Shiro is now known as the Paladins' father.

Of course, the Blades of Marmora does not look down on fathers. Instead, they respect them and view them as very honorable.

That's why Shiro kept receiving awed looks or a nod of respect from any passing members.

The Blades also knew how fathers can be very protective of their younglings. After all, it is the duty of the patriarch of the family to look after the safety of the young ones while the matriarchs nurture them.

That's why, it's very understandable to see Shiro be very angry at the Galra commander who had just threatened him with the safety of his young ones. In fact, even some of the female Blade members that are present to see the exchange were snarling at the Galra commander.

 _"You have no choice but to give up your Lion, Black Paladin. Or else, I won't be able to guarantee the safety of your little ones,"_ the Galra commander grinned hideously.

 _"Don't listen to him!"_ Lance shouted off-screen, followed by a whine of pain from the Blue Paladin.

 _"Shiro!"_ Pidge called out. _Don't worry about us! Just kill these-agh!"_ her sentence turned into a short scream of agony as the sentries kicked her in an effort to keep her mouth shut.

The sound of something scuffling was soon heard, followed by a shout fueled with rage from Keith as he tried to get the sentries away from Pidge by tackling them.

Angered by the constant interruptions, the Galra commander turned around and stomped his way towards them, the robot recording him followed faithfully after him.

With a swift kick to his stomach, Keith crumpled at the Galra's feet, groaning a bit from the shock of being assaulted so suddenly.

By now, all the Blade members who were there are openly growling at him, except for Kolivan. Even so, a deep rumbling would be heard from him when the paladins were being beaten.

Both Allura and Coran wore a grim expression, hands clenched tightly by their side as they grind their teeth in anger. They may be known as a peaceful species but even they have limits.

Shiro on the otherhand, looked perfectly calm, save for the fact that his whole body is tensed and his eyes just screamed death. His mind was already turning, trying to come up of ways on how to kill this Galra as slowly and painful as possible.

When the Galra commander finally focused his attention back at them, Shiro gave him no chance to speak. _ **"You,"**_ he pointed a finger at him, _ **"made a big mistake."**_ he snarled.

When the Galra opened his mouth to reply back, Shiro loudly growled at him in warning, like a beast about to attack. That had caused everyone to freeze up.

 _ **"No."**_ he bit out. _**"No more. I'm done. You have crossed the line."**_ Shiro glared murderously at the Galra commander. _**"I'm coming for you."**_ he declared with finalty before ending the broadcast.


	3. Protective (plus) Possessive (Promise)

**The Blades remembered who Shiro was, Allura is worried and Shiro is determined to have his kids back.**

 **000000000000000000000000**

When Shiro turned and stalked out of the room, no one stopped him.

Once Shiro was out of sight, Allura just sighed tiredly. Throwing an apologetic look at Kolivan, the princess quickly exited the room to catch up with the Black Paladin.

"Are you sure it's a wise thing to let the Black Paladin to do at he please?" Kolivan questioned the only altean in the room.

Coran just pulled his mustache a bit, a small hum escaping his lips. "I suppose not. And yet," he looked at Kolivan knowingly, "no one stopped him."

Some of the Blade members looked at each other. Even with their masks on, they all knew they're wearing the same embarrassed face.

Kolivan just sighed. "Yes, well... seeing the Black Paladin like that, it reminds us why he was known as the Champion and was Haggar's favorite... test subject." Kolivan looked around, earning a nod from the others.

"Well, don't you worry now. Shiro's the best at what he does." Coran assured.

"That, I have no doubt of." Kolivan agreed.

Meanwhile, Allura finally caught up with Shiro. Without saying a word, she followed the man all the way to the hangar where the Black Lion patiently wait for her paladin, head already lowered and mouth opened to grant access.

Before Shiro could step inside, Allura held him back by gripping his arm.

"Shiro, listen to me." Allura demanded.

Shiro said nothing but Allura took that as a sign to continue when he made no move to enter the Black Lion.

"Shiro, I know you are angry. I am too. But please," she pleaded quietly, voice going soft with worry, "please be safe."

After a few ticks had passed, Shiro finally replied, voice tight with conviction. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to come back with them," he promised.

With that in her mind, she finally let him go with a wish of good luck. Once the princess was safely behind the airtight door, the Black Lion stood up to her full height, let out a deafening roar and immediately left the hangar, determined to reach the others.

"Let's get back what's ours, girl." Shiro said, eyes set straight at the planet below. "Just wait a bit guys. I'm coming for you."


	4. Protective (plus) Possessive (Retrieved)

**The kids are too smugged, Coran is nowhere to be seen, and Shiro is just too embarrassed.**

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Entering the planet's atmosphere, Shiro let the Black Lion hover a bit at the sky, eyes scanning around at the land below.

"Black, can you track them down?" he asked the sentient Lion.

With a rumble, a pop-up appeared, showing the locations of the Lions and their paladins. "Thank you," Shiro smiled, earning a purr from her.

"Now let's pay a certain galra a visit shall we?" Shiro smirked as he pushed forward the controllers. In a burst of speed, Shiro was able to locate the targeted ship a few dobashes later and took it down with a precise shot to the engines.

As predicted, the ship crashed without any danger of exploding into a million pieces. Setting Black down, he ordered her to lower the ramp so he could approach the ship on foot. Although relunctant to let her paladin go all by himself, she complied and lowered her head, opening her jaws to let Shiro out.

With his galra hand glowing, he quickly and cautiously approached the wrecked ship, punching a hole through its hull to gain access. He realised he was in a hangar when he saw all the captured Lions sitting still with their barriers up.

Looking at the data Black had sent to him, he followed the marker that would lead to his team.

A few cracked hulls later, he finally arrived at the room where the paladins were held.

 ** _"You."_** Shiro bared his teeth at the galra he saw on the screen earlier. **_"You're dead."_**

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you, Black Paladin."the galra commander smirked. "Or else, I won't be able to guarantee the safety of your cubs." he gestured at the paladins, a gun placed behind their heads by the sentries. "Just give up, Champion. And they will live to see another day."

"No!" Pidge shouted.

"Don't do it!" Lance looked at Shiro pleadingly.

They both got hit at the back of their heads by the sentries, causing Shiro's eyes to narrow in anger.

"So?" The galra commander looked at him, the smirk still in place. "What will it be, Black Paladin? You know you have no choice here."

Growling in frustration, Shiro tried to think up a plan to deal with this situation when the ship suddenly shook. The sound of metal against metal could be heard from above before the upper part of the room was torned apart, revealing a blue sky and the head of the Black Lion, peering inside.

Sensing her paladin's frustration, she looked at Shiro before focusing her gaze at the others. Seeing them in danger, Black let out a growl.

Knowing what his Lion was about to do, he shouted a warning to the others. "Everyone, duck!"

Obeying their leader's orders without a second thought, they all dived to the floor. The sentries were unlucky enough as they were sent slamming to the wall when Black swiped her tail towards them, missing the paladins.

Now that the sentries were taken care of, Shiro focused his gaze back at the galra commander, a feral smirk now gracing his lips. "What was that about me having no choice?" he asked. The Black Lion lowered her head behind Shiro, growling at the galra in warning.

Approaching the trembling galra, he bared his teeth once more, eyes glaring sharply at him. "Remember this well, **_no one touches my kids_** **_and gets away with it._** he said with finalty before punching the daylights out of him.

Now that the galra was taken care of, he shifted his eyes back at his team. "You guys okay?" he asked worriedly.

Shiro was answered with various response from them. Smiling in relief, he leaned against Black tiredly, the Lion purring loudly in his mind. "Thanks, girl. You saved me back there," Shiro thanked her, earning another purr from the Black Lion.

"Come on! Let's get off this planet!" Lance stretched a bit, his body sore from kneeling on the ground for too long. The others agreed and proceed to go back to their respective Lions. Shiro just climbed back into Black and waited for his team to appear before going back to the castle together.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

 **Bonus scene!**

When Black Lion finally arrived at the hangar, the door shutting behind her, everyone tumbled out of their Lions in relief. Shiro immediately pulled his helmet off, glad to feel the cool air of the hangar brush against his face.

"Everyone!" Allura's voice shouted in happiness.

Before anyone could say anything to her though, the princess quickly made her way towards the tired Black Paladin and proceed to give him a hug.

Shiro froze up on the spot at the sudden contact but Allura seem to ignore it as she spoke. "I'm so glad you made it back safely! I was worried when you didn't respond my calls and thought the worst had happened to you!"

As Allura kept on rambling, Shiro slowly felt his face heat up.

When he heard several snickers coming from the other paladins' direction, he felt like dying out of embarrassement. But since that's not possible, he just buried his face into Allura's hair, regretting it even more when the snickerings intensified, along with his embarrassement.

 _'God, kill me now,'_ he groaned, causing Allura to look at him with worry.


	5. He Wished

**Shiro wished everything was just a dream. But reality was never kind to him.**

 **000000000000000**

Shiro admits piloting a robot lion, _especially_ a sentient, big, _alien,_ robot lion, was cool. In fact, the title "Defenders of the universe" really did have a nice ring to it. It reminds him of the superheroes he usually watched when he was just a kid, ignorant to all the horrible things the world has to offer.

But he wasn't the naive little boy he was a long time ago. No, Shiro was different now.

He knew the dangers that came with the role of being a paladin of Voltron. He knew the risks he was taking when he decided to search for Voltron. He _knew_ the chances of him ever surviving the war against the Galras are slim.

But he wished the others wouldn't.

He wished he could let them live their lives as normal teenagers. He wished they wouldn't know the heavy weight of responsibility on their shoulders. He wished they didn't know the horrors of being in a war. He wished they wouldn't be here, in space, getting hurt and nearly dying **_every, single, time._** He wished he could shield them from all the bad things out there. But as always, no matter how hard he wished, they never came true.

But he still wished for it anyways.

 **000000000000000**

 **Wow, it really has been a reaaaally long time since I last updated. Whoops.**


	6. Your Children

**As Shiro choked on his drink _again,_ he wonders if this will become a common thing.**

 **000000000000000000000**

It was a lazy day for the Voltron team. There were no distress calls, no secret missions with the Blades, no getting attacked by the Galras and no trying to strike another deal with some planet. Even Allura told them that there will be no trainings, much to the younger paladins'(except for Keith) delight.

All in all, it was a really lazy day today.

Shiro, being the workaholic he is, was sipping on a chocolate milk that Hunk had made for him earlier at the kitchen counter, eyes focused on the tablet in his hand as he scrolled through them.

As he was sipping on the now lukewarm chocolate milk, the door opened with a soft _woosh_ and Allura walked in with all the grace of a princess.

"Shiro! " she greeted when she saw the black paladin. "just the man I was searching for!" she beamed.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at that but made no move to get out of his seat, still sipping on his drink. A silent _what is the matter, princess?_ was conveyed through his eyes.

Allura easily understood the unspoken question thanks to all the times she had spent with him. "I was wondering if you know where the children are." she smiled.

Shiro frowned a bit at the answer as he put the cup down. Something seems wrong about what Allura said but he just can't seem to put a finger on it. Shrugging, he told the princess where he saw the other paladins and went back to the tablet after she left.

Later on, Shiro would realise what was wrong and would proceed to choke on his drink, earning a worried glance from Hunk who was in the middle of making some cookies

\--

It was another successful victory to them as they freed another planet from Galra's claws. The locals held a party in their honor, a way to show thanks for saving them.

Allura graciously accepted their invitation with a smile, ignoring the murderous look Pidge and Keith were sending at her.

The party was fantastic and very loud. All the locals were dancing and singing to the music, twirling and stomping their feet as they laughed in happiness and relief at being freed.

From his position, Shiro could see the blue and yellow paladins mingling with the locals, laughing and dancing with them, clearly having fun. He smiled at the sight before he switched his focus from them to the other two.

He frowned when he saw both Pidge and Keith looking deep in a conversation between themselves. He mentally reminded himself to go check them out and make sure they're not causing any trouble.

Sipping on his drink, he warily kept his eyes on the green and red paladin, not noticing the alien approaching him slowly.

"Greetings, black paladin," the alien greeted carefully, startling Shiro out of his thoughts. Chiding himself in his mind, he plastered a smile and greeted the alien pleasantly in return.

"Are you enjoying yourself? I hope our food and drinks are satisfactory." the alien asked.

Shiro absentmindedly nodded as he took another sip of his drink that tasted like grape and strawberries, eyes sliding back to the paladins in front of him.

Noticing his shifting attention, the alien followed Shiro's gaze and smiled at what he saw. "Ah, I see. You are worried about your children, no?"

Shiro choked at his drink and had to force himself to swallow the liquid instead of spitting them out.

Oblivious to Shiro's struggle and distress, the alien continued his commentary. "I have heard about the other paladins being your children. You must be proud of them for being able to be a part of something wonderful," the alien gave an equivalent of a grin at Shiro.

Shiro just gave him a pained smile in return and mentally wondered if it was too late now to correct the alien.

Unfortunately for him, it was.

\--

"Welcome to Base Volen, Black Paladin, Princess Allura." Kolivan greeted them.

"Thank you for having us, Kolivan. We appreciate all the help the Blades had lent to aid us in our campaign." Allura smiled politely at him.

Shiro nodded at the leader in greeting, glad to see the Galra again.

Both leaders plus Shiro walked further into the base to a more suitable place for them to hold their meeting. Once they were there, Shiro could see some drinks had been prepared on the table.

"Help yourself with the refreshments. I'm sure you had a tiring travel." Kolivan offered.

Thanking him, Shiro reached out for his drink and slowly took some sips, his eyes sliding shut as he felt the cool liquid flow down his dry throat.

"Before we start, may I inquire the reason why your children are not here?"

Shiro's eyes snapped wide open as he choked on his drink, violently coughing to expel the water that had gone down the wrong pipe.

Allura immediately came to the rescue and gave gentle taps to his back in a reassuring way, eyes looking at him in concern. "The other paladins had chosen to stay back at the Castle. They were exhausted from the battle they had been through earlier before you contacted us," Allura answered Kolivan's question without looking at him, still focused on Shiro.

"I see," was Kolivan's short reply.

And as Shiro coughed and hacked, he briefly wondered if he would die from choking on his own drink instead of dying quietly in his bed at Earth.

Really, those kids of his are going to be the death of him.


End file.
